The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power converters.
Power converters may be used to create a variable frequency used to drive various electrical devices (e.g., AC motor) using a generated AC signal. Some driven electrical devices use high quality (e.g., high resolution) output waveforms from low, medium, or high voltages. The resolution of the AC signal may be determined by the number of levels that the power converter can produce. For example, power converters may produce AC signals with three or more available power levels (e.g., low, intermediate, high). Each additional power level adds greater resolution, but additional power levels also increase complexity of the power converter.